


I know I'm not the best for you, but promise that you'll stay

by CarolMSO



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Also this is my first time writing for the fandom so be nice pls, F/M, Happens after the Thanksgiving episode, Hence the title, I was listening to Secondhand Serenade writing this, Jake Peralta should be protected at all costs, Jake has daddy issues and it shows through with papa Santiago, Like gag because it's too fluffy fluff, Mentions of papa Santiago, This is pure fluff, it doesn't really have anything to do with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolMSO/pseuds/CarolMSO
Summary: Jake wants to know if Amy's still upset with him after the papa Santiago fiasco.





	

They were quietly putting things away after washing the dishes when Jake decided it was safe to talk.  
“Are you still upset with me? Because of, you know, what happened with your dad…”  
Amy sighed and neatly placed a glass inside the cabinet before turning to him, “Not really. I just don’t get why you wanted my dad’s approval. What, were you thinking of breaking up with me because my dad doesn’t like you?”  
“No!”, he quickly interrupted, nearly dropping a plate as he motioned to grab her arm, “No. Amy, no. I wouldn’t do that. I guess I just wanted him to like me the way my mom likes you. You know she loves you and you have her approval - I know it’s 2016 and there’s no need for parents approving their kid’s relationships!” He added after the indignant look beginning to form in her face at the approval mention, “But I don’t know. I wanted your family to like me.”  
Amy’s face softened at that, knowing full well that behind his ego and his I’m-so-awesome façade, Jake just wanted to be liked. He still had daddy issues and that made him vulnerable sometimes, like in situations like this. She reached for his hand, slowly tracing circles with her thumb on the back of his hand, finally managing to make him look at her in the eye.  
“I understand. I was nervous about meeting your mom and it was a relief to know she liked me. I can imagine it didn’t sit well with you when my dad said he didn’t like you…”  
“He made a binder pointing out all of my flaws…” Jake added under his breath, averting his eyes once again because Jake couldn’t do serious talks eye to eye.  
“He made a binder about you. It just so happened to have negative stuff in it”, Amy tried to defend her father a little, because she also had a binder herself of Jake’s pros and cons - not that he would ever know about it.  
“I made a binder about him, too.”  
“You… what? A binder? You?” Amy looked dumbfounded for a second, her eyes as big as saucers.  
“I wanted to impress him. I spent the entire day making comments about stuff he liked so he would be impressed and maybe like me back.”  
“That explains the weird talk about mutual funds”, she muttered to herself before focusing on Jake again. “I can’t believe you made an actual binder though. That’s… unlike you.”  
“I wanted him to like me. That’s all.” Jake murmured, feeling small and embarrassed all of the sudden. Amy smiled fondly as she took the plate out of his hands and engulfed him in a hug.  
“I like you. That’s all that matters. You know that, right?” She whispered into his chest and she felt him tighten the embrace.  
“I like you, too. A lot. Screw what your dad thinks, right?!” Amy looked at him with a half smile, half grimace, not sure what to say to that. “Never mind. His opinion is important but not on whether we should be together or not.”  
“Yeah, that’s better.” They both smiled and Amy felt all warm and fuzzy inside. “ Come here.”  
As their lips met for a chaste kiss, Jake thought that maybe he didn’t win over her father, but he had her and that was more important than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thank you!  
> This is my first time posting on this website and my first work for the fandom, so bear with me.  
> Also, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta so all the errors are mine and if you want to point them out (kindly) so I can fix them, I'd appreciate it! :)


End file.
